


The Full Experience

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Femslash February, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A session at this parlour costs a small fortune, but as Jessika watches tentacles writhe across Rey's bare skin, she knows it was worth every last credit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Full Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Character spoilers for _The Force Awakens_. Set after _The Force Awakens_. Written for the [Star Wars Fruitbowl Femslash Challenge](http://starwarsfruitbowl.dreamwidth.org/580.html), for [Femslash February](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/femslash-february), and for the [Star Wars Fruitbowl Femslash Prompt Post](http://starwarsfruitbowl.dreamwidth.org/3220.html), [prompt](http://starwarsfruitbowl.dreamwidth.org/3220.html?thread=133524#cmt133524) "Any/Any, there's just not enough tentacles in femslash. Whether it's a classic tentacle creature, someone with some tentacle junk, or tentacle based sex toys, queer ladies deserve tentacle smut too".

Jessika grips Rey’s upturned knee tightly like it’s the only thing keeping her upright. She’s kneeling between the sprawl of Rey’s legs, but she feels unsteady, both heavy and light at once, her head spinning.

She remembers back when she and Rey first started dating, remembers asking Rey, “What do you want to do tonight? Fancy trying something _new_?”

A simple question, entirely innocent. Looking back, Jessika’s not even sure what she had in mind - probably something as innocuous as sampling a different combination of food from the mess hall and pilfered booze from Snap’s supposedly private stash.

But Rey’s eyes had lit up like a solar flare. “I want to try _everything_ ,” she’d beamed, and how could Jessika resist enthusiasm like that?

It’s led to some interesting adventures, but Jessika’s always been up for excitement. From searing their mouths with fiery purple vegetables, to leaping from sheer cliffs into an ocean of sugar water, to dancing through gravity-weak air together, Rey’s loved everything Jessika has shown her.

Jessika probably should have predicted it would eventually come to _this_ , watching the arch of Rey’s back, fingers digging in harder around Rey’s knee. 

Rey’s curiosity is insatiable, after all, and Jessika’s affection for Rey is equally bottomless. 

It’s not their first time playing with sex aids. Not by a long shot - Jessica’s a capable mechanic, sure, but Rey’s even better and has a seriously impressive imagination. They’ve rigged up a whole collection of sex toys together, and even bought a few toys from eclectic shops on Outer Rim planets when something’s caught Rey’s eye. 

It _is_ , however, their first time with a semi-sentient alien joining them. 

A semi-sentient alien with _tentacles_.

The tentacles are a light violet colour, fleshy and smooth and slick with oil. Jessika watches the way they curl around Rey’s torso, pressing down tighter over her chest when Rey moans, her cleavage pushed up high beneath the coils. Two rise up from beneath the padded table Rey’s lying on, circling her wrists and holding her arms pinned down beside her head.

The alien creature isn’t just semi-sentient - it’s semi-telepathic as well. Which means Rey _wants_ to be held down, that she’s asking for it mentally. Maybe _begging_ for it, and Jessika swallows convulsively, a flood of heat pushing down against her cunt from the inside as Rey gasps and twists.

A session at this parlour isn’t cheap, and Jessika’s going to be light on credits for _months_ , but already this is worth everything she paid.

A tentacle strokes down over the wet folds between Rey’s thighs, violet against flushed pinks and reds, and Rey’s hips push up, legs brushing against Jessika’s body as she moves.

Jessika’s dizzier than ever, her mouth dry, her breathing laboured. The tentacle pushes into Rey slowly, and it’s different than watching Jessika’s own fingers push inside, different than watching the various shafts and toys they’ve played with. The tentacle is _alive_ , rippling a little as it opens Rey up, following Rey’s silent commands and pleas. It’s beyond Jessika’s control, and the idea of that makes her whine, swaying a little on her knees.

This is worth everything she paid and _more_.

She half-leans, half-drops forward, her hands braced beside Rey’s shoulders. Moving in to kiss Rey desperately, making needy noises into each other’s mouths, and when Jessika grinds down instinctively she can feel the cooler flesh of the tentacles trapped between the burning skin of her and Rey’s bodies.

A tentacle slides up between Jessika’s spread legs and she groans and nips at Rey’s lower lip, spine bowing and ass pushing back against the teasing caress.

“On top of me,” Rey murmurs huskily, and yes, oh yes, Jessika wants that too. Crawling forward without grace until she can straddle Rey’s stomach, and the tentacle follows her the entire time, curled around her hip. Rey’s hands are still pinned, her chin dipped down toward her chest, and Jessika lifts up on her knees so Rey can see when the tentacle presses up against her cunt.

Her head falls back when the tentacle pushes into her, feeling the spread of it, so slippery, moving so easily. Jessika scratches at her own thighs, arms shaking, until the tentacles take her wrists, holding them away from her body. She’s as pinned as Rey like that, but it feels _incredible_ , the illusion of being helpless and caught but with the safety of knowing a single thought will have her released.

She doesn’t _want_ to be released; she doesn’t want this to ever end.

Rey’s face is pink, her eyes _huge_ , and Jessika can feel her shifting, hips pushing up behind Jessika’s body, skin moving against Jessika’s inner thighs. Her legs burn a little as she rises up, and then Jessika fucks herself down on the tentacle, and Rey groans even louder than she does. 

It’s so _thick_ within her, and it moves unpredictably, the tip tickling along her insides, making her nerves skitter and spark. Jessika shivers, her eyes wanting to fall shut so she can focus on the sensations, but also not wanting to look away from the open _lust_ on Rey’s face.

A tentacle settles around her waist, taking some of her weight, helping her as she rides the tentacle inside of her, the push of it going deeper and deeper. She feels filled, stretched and open and dripping wet, and Rey’s writhing beneath her, the muscles in her arms straining against the tentacles around her wrists. Not trying to break their hold, just pushing up against them for another form of pressure and friction, and Jessika’s doing the same thing, pulling and sagging against the coils around her arms as she moves.

Her climax seems to rush at her suddenly - one moment Jessika’s fucking herself and gasping and feeling like she never wants to stop, the next it’s just too _much_ , her cunt clenching down on the tentacle, her thighs squeezing around Rey’s chest. Her whole body goes as taut as a cable, and then she’s collapsing into the embrace of the tentacle around her waist, others joining it as Jessika goes boneless, her whole body wracked with tremors, pleasure surging under her skin.

Rey howls beneath her, and Jessika forces her eyes open so she can watch the always beautiful sight of her girlfriend coming, sweat on her skin and her swollen lips parted.

The tentacles ease her down gently, until Jessika can curl up against Rey’s body, sighing softly. The tentacle is still inside of her, but that’s good, she doesn’t want to lose that feeling of fullness yet. Thinner tentacles stroke at her arms, push hair away where it’s stuck to the back of her neck - Jessika knows the alien creature feeds on sexual energy, and she likes to think it’s thanking her for such an enjoyable meal.

Rey kisses at her temple, squirming closer. “That was …” she whispers, and Jessika smiles as she trails off, because she can’t find the words for it either.

She pets at the tentacle that’s still loosely draped over Rey’s chest. “It’s not over yet,” Jessika tells her, feeling herself throb for the flash of excitement on Rey’s face. “I paid for a standard hour, and we’ve only had half of that.”

The tentacle reads her thoughts, helps her up when Jessika rolls on to her hands and knees over Rey’s body, her fingers replacing the tentacles around Rey’s wrists. 

“Before we’re done here, I want to see you _screaming_ ,” Jessika whispers. “I want to see with a tentacle in your mouth and your cunt and your ass, want to see you fall to pieces, so full up you’re _crying_ for it.”

Rey shivers beneath her, the tentacles shiver around her, and Jessika grins wickedly. 

Rey did say she wanted to try _everything_ \- Jessika’s just being a good girlfriend by making sure she gets the full experience.


End file.
